A Damsel in Distress
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Ritsu finds himself in a dangerous situation. Now he must make a choice: Will he seek help from Takano and lose his dignity, or risk having to deal with one of his ultimate fears alone? Warning: Contains a spider! Rated T, R&R!


**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, or the characters...sadly.**

* * *

Ritsu Onodera was in a rather compromising situation. For the past ten minutes he had been in the corner of his living room, his heart racing and hands trembling. Why was he so distressed? The answer to that was simple...he had an unwanted visitor. For once it wasn't Takano. In fact, he would have chosen Takano any day over this visitor.

On his coffee table, directly on top of his yet to be edited storyboards, was a large, hairy, and very scary spider. It seemed to be staring directly at him, as if mocking him for being so afraid. It's beady little eyes had that sort of evil glint in them, which in return made Ritsu shiver in disgust.

It was probably a little past ten pm. He needed to get the editing done by tomorrow, because that was what he had promised. How reliable would he look if he turned up at work tomorrow with nothing completed? And it was all this stupid spider's fault!

He had sat down not long ago and only just began editing. Not more than a minute later, he saw something big and black moving towards his papers at a rapid speed. Upon further inspection, he saw what it was. He had shrieked and lept off of the couch, heading straight for the corner. So here he was, ten minutes later. He, a full grown man, cowering at a mere spider.

There was no way he was moving though. That thing was huge! Besides, Ritsu happened to have a rather passionate hatred towards all eight legged creatures. Usually if they were small, like really small, then he would be able to gather up the courage to kill them. This one though...well, there was no way in hell that he would even come a foot near it.

"You're making my life very difficult, you know that?" He growled out to it in distaste. The spider only stared back at him. It then paced quickly across the table, towards his direction.

Ritsu gave a blood curdling scream. That was to be expected though, since he was about to be murdered by one of the things he feared most.

A few seconds later, there was a banging on his door.

"Oi, Onodera, open up!"

It was Takano! For a moment Ritsu breathed a sigh of relief, he could be saved! But then it dawned on him. There was no way he would depend on his boss to kill a spider for him! That would make him seem like some helpless girl, and he would never live it down.

Then again, his life was on the line here...

His phone started vibrating. Having a good idea of who it was, he slowly pulled the cell from his pocket and answered.

"H-Hello?" He whispered, as not to disturb the spider.

"What the hell is going on in there? I heard you screaming." Takano said from the other end, seemingly irritated but in reality worried.

"U-Um..." Ritsu stutters, not knowing what to say at first. He really didn't want to ask for help, but he was in real danger here! Plus he needed to finish his work. Hmm...his life and job, or his dignity? He glanced over at the spider again and discovered that it had moved even closer to the edge of the table.

"Takano-San, please save me!" He cried, mind too consumed by fear to register what he was saying. "There's this really big s-spider, and he's trying to kill me, and I can't g-get my work done! I'm going to die!"

There was a silence for a moment, and then Takano burst out into laughter from the other end of the phone. Ritsu had expected that, but it still hurt to admit fear. Hot blurry tears formed in his eyes from humiliation and fear.

"A spider? That's why you were screaming?" Takano asked in amusement once he'd gotten the fit of laughter out. All that he gets in response is a small whimper, and Takano realized that Ritsu was actually truly terrified.

"Come unlock the door and I'll save you," He says, a small smirk on his face.

"B-But...I have to pass _it _to get to the door!" Ritsu whispered frantically.

"Just make a run for it," Takano suggested "And hurry up. I don't have all night."

Ritsu debated it. This was really the only way. He could only hope that the spider would jump on him when he ran by. "O-Okay..."

The next few seconds were some of the most terrifying in his life. It took a few seconds to gather up the courage. He took a deep breath and ran for all he was worth, making a mad dash across the room, leaping at the door like a wild man.

He practically threw the door open, running straight into Takano's chest. It felt so relieving to no longer be in the situation alone! He peeked at up his boss, who was smiling down at him, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Alright Onodera, where's the big bad spider?"

"I-In there..." Ritsu pointed. "On the coffee table. Be careful Takano-San!"

Takano strolled past Ritsu with ease. His first stop was the kitchen, where he retrieved a paper towel. Then he went to go see the creature that had scared the man he loved so much. Upon glancing at the spider, he began laughing once again.

"This is what had you so scared? I thought you said he was big!"

"He is big!" Ritsu insisted with a glare. He was still in the hallway, not yet daring to enter the room.

"Well now he's gone," Takano told him, holding up the paper towel, which was now crumpled after having done it's job of killing the intruder. The older man went over to the trash can and threw it away. It was as simple as that. "You can come out. It's all safe now."

"A-Are you sure it's gone? Did you check that he was dead?" Ritsu asked, still not completely convinced.

Takano crossed the room, reaching out and ruffling his subordinate's hair before pulling him into a hug. "Yup, all gone. You can go check the trash can if you don't believe me."

Ritsu shuddered at the thought of seeing the beast's ugly deceased corpse and buried his face into Takano's chest, allowing himself to be comforted...for only a moment. Then it suddenly dawned on him what had happened. He'd acted like a terrified sissy girl in front of Takano! Oh no...no no no no.

"W-Well I really appreciate the help, now if you don't mind you really need to be going, because I have work to do and-"

He was cut off by Takano kissing him deeply.

"Mmmph, Takano-San!" He gasped, pushing him away.

"I just saved your life," Takano reminded him. "Now I expect payment."

With that, Ritsu was scooped up and promptly brought to the bedroom. As be was being carried, he glared in the direction of the trash can. This was all that stupid spider's fault!

But...at least he was safe now, thanks to Takano.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah...this is my first time writing Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi fanfiction. I hope I didn't fail terribly, but I have a feeling that I might have. If I did, then I promise not to write anything in this category ever again! *Hides under the bed, humiliated* **


End file.
